When the bow breaks.
by Big Bad Bitch
Summary: Just R+R PLEAZE! My first attempt at an X-Files fic... don't kill me.....
1. Sooz

"Susanna Alexandria Mulder!" Dana Scully called up the stairs to her 16 year-old daughter. When the X-Files where closed in the spring of 2002, agent Fox Mulder, and agent Dana Scully left the project disapointed that it was over, but happy that they were together. They were married on August 31, and their daughter was born on May 31. (You know, I could let them have a normal life together…. But nah… it's no fun that way.) While in Italy, a pregnant Scully was abducted (I told you I couldn't let them be) and returned without knowing she was even abducted. What's the result of that abduction? A human female with the understanding of all historical events, every organism on the planet, and a ton of other information only those of a higher intelligence level could comprehend. Susanna, Sooz, as she liked to be called. Insisted upon working on a newly re-opened X-Files. Her mother had other ideas, and decided to keep Sooz in school and train new agents. Sooz's father jumped at the chance of working on the X-Files.  
  
"Let me guess, A.D Skinner called and told you that I blew the cover on the Kennedy murder." Sooz said jumping off the stairs.  
  
"Yes, you need to stop doing that. The government, although they are wrong to do this, needs the trust of the people."  
  
"And that's why taxes were invented, to earn the trust of the people. Face it mom, it doesn't matter how much I know, nobody cares, and those that do, don't believe me anyway. Now if you will excuse me, it's that time of the month, I need to take care of things."  
  
"Will you try to have them bring you back before school tomorrow?"  
  
"Maybe, but the extra terrestrials wait for no one." With that Sooz bounced back up the stairs into a blinding white light."  
  
After a few minutes of worrying, Scully relaxed and sat down on the couch to read the evening paper. The sound of the front door slamming startled her.  
  
"Sooz? Scully?"  
  
"I'm in here Mulder." A few seconds later Mulder entered the living room of their Georgetown home. He sat down beside his wife and kissed her cheek. "Where's Sooz?" He asked.  
  
"Reporting to the higher power that gave her all the intelligence we didn't" Scully mused.  
  
"Funny. You told her to be back for school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes, but Mulder, its not like she needs to go, she knows more than everyone on the planet combined."  
  
"Listen to me Dana, we know that, everyone at the core of the former X- Files knows that, but the rest of the government doesn't know that, and we both know what they'd do to her." Mulder paused. "She's fluent in every language ever created, she knows how to build a nuclear weapon out of household products, and she has the ability to travel back and forth through time without leaving this couch. They'd use her to destroy the world, and I'm not about to sit around and watch that happen to my little girl, not after what they did to William." Mulder appeared as if he were about to cry.  
  
"What happened to William was my fault, I never should have let him go. But you, you weren't there for me, and I couldn't handle it." Now both Mulder and Scully were wrapped in each other's arms crying. 


	2. Memories

Sooz woke up in her own bed. She looked at the clock by her bed. 11:21 not only was she back before school, but she was home before midnight. Feeling a bit groggy, Sooz made her way downstairs and headed into the kitchen.  
  
"You're not supposed to drink from the carton." Sooz jumped at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Sorry dad." Sooz put the orange juice back in the fridge with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"The usual, updating my tracking device, checked my stabilizing chip, and collected my observations on the current government issues." Sooz paused, lowered her gaze to the floor, then shot her gaze back to her father's eyes. "I want to know about William, Emily and Sam." Mulder almost choked.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"How did I know about them? Dad, I've been given the power to posses all the knowledge in the world, what makes you think I wouldn't want to know what came before me?"  
  
"Honey, it's really hard to explain right now."  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you the intimate details of an X-File from 1919! I'm asking about my past, your past, mom's past. For god sake, you dedicate your whole life to the X-Files, ALL of them except me. I am an X-File, and yet you don't want to investigate my origins." Sooz ran up to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Sooz knew from the day she was born she wasn't normal, she could remember everything about that day. She can recall every though she ever had, every conversation that she has ever had or overheard. She remembers coming home in her mother's arms, her father tripping over the suitcase he'd just set down. Most of all she remembers being in her mothers arms as she looked at two photos, one of a little girl, and one of a baby boy…  
  
"I wish they could meet her, even just for a moment." Scully whispered to Mulder.  
  
"I do too. She's our baby, she's our life, and yet she'll never know of her siblings, her aunt, grandparents. She'll only have us. We have to protect her Dana, we have to hold her every second of every day until she can protect herself. We can't let them take her like they took William."  
  
"Fox, Mulder, We couldn't have known they'd take William. We did the best we could, we tried to protect him."  
  
Sooz paced around her room. She usually didn't have to try so hard to recall conversations and events. But for some reason he first night at home was being blocked by something. She remembered her fifth birthday, she was supposed to be in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She heard her mom and dad arguing…  
  
"Put them away? Mulder are you crazy?"  
  
"We have to, the more she knows about our past the more danger she's in. Do you really think I want to lock away the few reminders I have of Sam? I pray that I'll find her, every day I wish she'll come back to me. Scully, you and I both can't deny the things we've seen. We've seen so much, we can't let Susie know anything, she's too innocent."  
  
"But why? Why do I have to hide Emily and Will from her? Why can't we lie to her, tell her they're dead."  
  
"We can't lie to our daughter. Besides, even if we could she'll keep asking questions until she knows the truth, after all she is my daughter."  
  
Sooz gave up for the night and decided to get some sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she dreamed of what life would have been like if her family were there. Suddenly she bolted up in her bed screaming. 


End file.
